United States Secretary of the Treasury
The United States Secretary of the Treasury is the head of the United States Department of the Treasury, concerned with finance and monetary matters, and, until 2003, some issues of national security and defense. This position in the Federal Government of the United States is analogous to the finance ministers of other nations. Most of the Department's law enforcement agencies such as the ATF, Customs Service, and Secret Service were reassigned to other Departments in 2003 in conjunction with the creation of the Department of Homeland Security. The Secretary is a member of the President's Cabinet and, since the Clinton years, has sat on the United States National Security Council. The Secretary of the Treasury is fifth in the United States presidential line of succession. From the U.S. Department of the Treasury website: :"The Secretary of the Treasury is the principal economic advisor to the President and plays a critical role in policy-making by bringing an economic and government financial policy perspective to issues facing the government. The Secretary is responsible for formulating and recommending domestic and international financial, economic, and tax policy, participating in the formulation of broad fiscal policies that have general significance for the economy, and managing the public debt. The Secretary oversees the activities of the Department in carrying out its major law enforcement responsibilities; in serving as the financial agent for the United States Government; and in manufacturing coins and currency. :"The Chief Financial Officer of the government, the Secretary serves as Chairman Pro Tempore of the President's Economic Policy Council, Chairman of the Boards and Managing Trustee of the Social Security and Medicare Trust Funds, and as U.S. Governor of the International Monetary Fund, the International Bank for Reconstruction and Development, the Inter-American Development Bank, the Asian Development Bank, and the European Bank for Reconstruction and Development." The Secretary along with the Treasurer must sign Federal Reserve notes before they can become legal tender. The Secretary also manages the United States Emergency Economic Stabilization fund. The current Secretary of the Treasury is Timothy Geithner. The Secretary of the Treasury earns $191,300 per year. Secretaries of the Treasury portrait of Robert Morris]]Note: Robert Morris was the first person appointed Secretary of the Treasury by George Washington, but Morris declined this office; thus the first Secretary of the Treasury was Alexander Hamilton, who was appointed at Morris's suggestion. Morris had held a similar position as Superintendent of Finance under the Continental Congress. From 1784 to 1789, the confederation's finances were overseen by a three-member Treasury Board.http://www.ustreas.gov/education/history/brochure/history.shtml Acting Secretaries of the Treasury Image:William-Jones.jpg|William Jones Image:Robert Kimmitt, official Treasury photo.jpg|Robert Kimmitt Image:Stuart Levey.jpg|Stuart Levey * William Jones served as acting secretary between the resignation of Alexander J. Dallas and appointment of William H. Crawford. * Because of the resignation of Deputy Secretary of the Treasury Roger Altman in August 1994, Under Secretary of Treasury for Domestic Finance Frank Newman served from December 22, 1994, to January 11, 1995 as Acting Secretary of the Treasury. * Deputy Secretary of the Treasury Kenneth W. Damn served as Acting Secretary of the Treasury from December 31, 2002, to February 3, 2003. * Deputy Secretary of the Treasury Robert Kimmitt served as Acting Secretary of the Treasury from June 30, 2006, to July 9, 2006. * Under Secretary for Terrorism and Financial Intelligence Stuart Levey served as Acting Secretary of the Treasury from January 20, 2009, until the confirmation of Timothy Geithner, which occurred January 26, 2009. If both the Secretary and the Deputy Secretary of the Treasury are unable to carry out the duties of the office of Secretary of the Treasury, then whichever Treasury official of Under Secretary rank sworn in earliest assumes the role of Acting Secretary. Positions listed on the Department of the Treasury website include the Under Secretary for Domestic Finance, the Under Secretary for International Affairs, and the Under Secretary for Terrorism and Financial Intelligence. This has been the case since 2001, when President George W. Bush modified the line of succession.http://georgewbush-whitehouse.archives.gov/news/releases/2001/12/20011229-10.html Living Former Secretaries of the Treasury * George Pratt Shultz * W. Michael Blumenthal * James Addison Baker III * Nicholas Frederick Brady * Robert Edward Rubin * Lawrence Henry Summers * Paul Henry O'Neill * John William Snow * Henry Paulson References * United States, Treasury, Secretary of the Secretary Treasury da:Amerikanske finansministre es:Secretario del Tesoro de los Estados Unidos fr:Secrétaire au Trésor des États-Unis id:Menteri Keuangan Amerika Serikat it:Segretario al Tesoro degli Stati Uniti ja:アメリカ合衆国財務長官 no:USAs finansminister pl:Sekretarze Skarbu Stanów Zjednoczonych ru:Секретарь казначейства США sv:Lista över USA:s finansministrar vi:Bộ trưởng Ngân khố Hoa Kỳ zh:美国财政部长